The Harry Potter Writers Circle
by pettybureaucrat
Summary: Luna comes to Harry and Ginny with a most interesting proposal from the writing circle she's a member of.  Harry/Ginny with a dash of Ginny/Luna and mention of past Harry/Luna.  M for a reason


I am not JK Rowling, so I don't get any royalties. Damn.

Ginny stepped out of the Floo at Grimmauld Place and stumbled, almost falling on her face. She was a tad upset with herself, she hadn't really stumbled out of a Floo in three or four years, as her Quidditch-honed reflexes included an excellent sense of balance.

She looked down and discovered the reason for her stumble - Luna Lovegood's feet. Luna was lying on the Quintaped rug in front of the Floo. Stark naked.

She heard a snort of laughter and looked in its direction. There was Harry, her purported boyfriend cum fiance, sitting in his easy chair, his lips curled in a smile and his eyes planted firmly on Luna's shapely rear end.

Ginny couldn't really blame him, even she admitted that Luna had a really gorgeous bum. Not that she was interested in her that way (or so she told herself), despite the fact that lesbianism and bi-sexualism were not unknown in professional Quidditch.

"Luna!" Ginny finally snapped. "What are you doing lying here naked? In front of the Floo, no less!"

"Drying off from my bath," the blond answered simply.

"We have towels, you know," Ginny griped, sending a glare first at the naked witch on the floor, then at her still-sniggering lover.

"They're infested with Tarquins," Luna insisted. "I made up a potion and sprayed the linen closets, but it takes twenty-four hours to drive them off."

Ginny couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"You're a witch, Luna," she reminded her, shivering just a little as Luna rolled over onto her back. "You could have cast a drying charm."

"I like the feel of the heat on my skin," Luna insisted. "Very primal, very sensual," she sibilated as she ran her long-fingered hands down her body.

For someone who had seemed so slender - skinny, really - in school, Luna had matured into a very beautiful and actually buxom witch. Ginny felt a quiver in her thighs, cursing silently at her reaction.

"_I don't swing that way_!" Her brain reminded her, although her body sometimes took exception.

Luna stretched, spreading her legs a little and drawing another quiver from Ginny's traitorous thighs and a soft moan from Harry. She then sat up and summoned her clothes.

"Well, I'm dry enough, I guess," she said standing up and slipping her frilly satin knickers up her long legs and settling them on her shapely hips.

"I'm off to my...my therapy session," she sighed, a single tear leaking out of the corner of her eye.

Ginny couldn't help it and gave her a hug, Luna's well-developed breasts pressing against hers.

"They've been doing you good, Luna, really," she said. "You've seemed much happier these last three or four weeks."

"I am, really," Luna said, hooking her front-latch bra and plumping her breasts just a little. That drew an agonized groan from Harry, which resulted in a smile from Luna and an angry frown from Ginny.

Luna pulled her skirt up, Ginny noticing a small, damp stain forming in the crotch of her knickers as she did so. She pulled a jumper over her head, then, slipped her sandals on.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours," she said as she turned and entered the Floo, muttering, "Leaky Cauldron."

Ginny rounded on Harry, her face somewhat flushed and her eyes narrowed.

"What went on Harry?"

"Nothing," he said, his own forehead creasing into an angry frown. "Ginny, you know that Luna and I are long, long over. You're the one I love, you know that."

She sniffled a little and collapsed onto the couch. Harry came over and sat next to her and pulled her head onto his shoulder. She didn't resist.

"I'm sorry," she cried softly. "I know I have no reason to suspect anything. But, you were really ogling her, you know."

Harry gave her his most rakish smile. She couldn't help it and smiled back.

"I'm a healthy, twenty-two-year old male, Gin. What would you have thought if I hadn't been ogling her, as you so indelicately put it?"

Ginny let a small snicker escape from her lips.

"That all those rumors about you and Malfoy were true." She smirked.

"Ugh!" Harry grimaced. "I'd have broken that skinny little ferret in two. Oliver was more my type!"

Ginny finally laughed out loud and kissed Harry hard, then pushed him down onto his back and started a full-on assault on his lips and tongue. His hands soon slipped inside her jeans and knickers and began fondling the smooth, creamy skin of her muscular and prominent arse.

"I'm sorry," she said as she pulled away from Harry's lips and teasingly ground her now warm crotch onto the large bulge in his trousers. "Shall we apparate to the bedroom?"

Harry pulled her tee shirt over her head and deftly unhooked her own front-latch bra.

"We have a perfectly good couch right underneath us," he grinned.

"And a perfectly good bed upstairs," she reminded him.

"Can't wait, can't concentrate enough, anyway," he growled as his lips latched onto her neck where it joined her shoulder.

They were soon naked and Ginny was poised above him on her knees, her wet sex just teasingly out of reach of his erection. Harry grabbed her hips and tried to force her down onto him, but she didn't give in, not yet.

"I don't think I'm, well, wet enough yet, Harry," she smiled sexily.

He growled in frustration and pulled her hips up to his face, his lips encircling the throbbing nub above her opening.

"Oh, yes!" was all she managed before his tongue plunged into her, laving her walls with the expertise of over three years of pleasing her. He continued his ministrations until she was just on the edge, then, pushed her back down to hover over his hips. She didn't hesitate this time, but lowered herself onto him, hissing with pleasure as his marvelous cock spread her apart as she slowly sank down onto him, finally engulfing him completely inside her tight, slick warmth.

She leaned over a little and braced herself on his shoulders, moving up and down on him faster and faster as he pushed himself up to meet her thrusts, their wet sexes slapping noisily together and echoing in the rather cavernous parlor of Grimmauld Place.

It didn't take long for Ginny to peak. With a cry of pleasure she came, clenching him tightly inside her.

"HARRY! YES!"

He grunted and thrust upwards into her for another fifteen seconds or so, then shouted as he climaxed as well, his cock throbbing and twitching as he spilled himself deep inside her.

"GINNY! OH, YES, GINNY!"

They kept thrusting for another minute or two, drawing out the pleasure of orgasm as long as possible. Harry finally began to soften, but Ginny continued to massage him inside her, smiling as he gasped and groaned with almost painful pleasure.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that," he panted as he finally pulled her down onto his chest and kissed her passionately.

"No time soon, I hope," she murmured as she kissed him back.

Harry managed to pull a blanket up over them before they fell asleep, locked in each other's arms.

"Ahem." They both heard and awakened with a start, to see a smirking Luna looking down on them.

"No shagging on the furniture, I believe was the rule you laid down, Ginny Weasley," the blond reminded her.

"That was for guests," Ginny insisted. "It's Harry's house, he can do what he wants!"

The couple sat up and pulled on a minimum of clothing as Luna watched them. Ginny shivered again as she noticed Luna lick her lips while staring at the glistening remains of her orgasm that glistened on her thighs and bright red thatch.

"So, how was your, ahh, session tonight?" Harry asked as he scooted over so Luna could sit next to them on the couch. She paused a moment, pulled her wand and dried the rather large wet spot on the cushion before seating herself.

"What do you actually do at these sessions, Luna?" Ginny inquired. "I don't think you've ever told us. I mean, if it's too personal to discuss, we'll understand, but I admit I'm rather curious."

"It's not a 'formal' therapy session," Luna replied. "My therapist recommended the activity as a means of expressing my feelings without... without dwelling on what happened and..."

She trailed off, her body shaking with sobs. Ginny quickly moved to Luna's other side and she and Harry embraced the weeping Ravenclaw.

"I know it hurts, Luna." Ginny said tenderly. "I still miss Fred, I do. But, I know this is different."

The reason Luna was with her and Harry at Grimmauld Place was that six months ago Luna's father, Xenophilius, had died in almost the exact same manner as her mother had all those years ago - an experiment that went wrong. And worse, Luna was there to witness it, just as she had been when her mother had died.

No one else had been willing to take the devastated young witch in once she was released from St. Mungo's, so Harry being Harry, he naturally opened his house - and heart - to his old friend.

Ginny had hesitated just a bit, but she and Luna had been friends for years, even before they went to Hogwarts, and she simply couldn't deny her their hospitality.

Ginny's reservations were twofold. The first was due to the fact that she had finally moved in with Harry only six months prior to that. They had maintained the fiction of separate domiciles for nearly two years before that, but they finally realized that everyone knew the truth about their relationship, so as soon as the lease on Ginny's flat had expired they set up housekeeping together.

The other reason for her hesitation had been much more personal. Luna had actually been Harry's first lover, not her.

In the chaos and sorrow that followed after the Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny's feelings towards Harry had been in chaos as well. She was positively ecstatic that he had survived, of course, but everything else about their relationship was very unsettled. She had wanted to throw herself into his arms immediately, but the situation did not really allow that.

Then, as the next couple of days went by and they had finally had a chance to talk, her bitterness over the separation had come out, some of it much more harshly than she had intended. Added to that was her own grief over Fred and Tonks and, yes, even Colin, so by the time the Burrow was fixed up enough for the family to return, Harry had taken possession of Grimmauld Place and had moved in there.

Molly, naturally, had wanted him to stay at the Burrow, insisting he shouldn't be alone. Harry visited often and he and Ginny got along very well, but neither was willing at that point to risk renewing their relationship from the previous spring.

Then one day around the end of June, Luna had appeared. She was her usual happy self, although somewhat subdued after her imprisonment at Malfoy Manor, then several weeks at Shell Cottage followed by the fierce and deadly battle at Hogwarts. She asked if Harry and Ginny would like to take a walk with her in the woods and look for Triple-Banded Thistletwisters who were migrating through the area at the time.

Ginny had been in a royal snit that day, however. Harry had finally confessed that he had seen her while he was under his Invisibility Cloak on his way to face down Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. His explanation that he would not have been able to leave her again to go to what he figured was his death had not set well with her, so she declined, saying she needed time to herself.

Harry and Luna had talked about a lot during their hike, especially her desire to become an exotic naturalist. Harry had said it would be the perfect career for her and her stories would certainly double or triple The Quibbler's circulation.

Luna had giggled at this point, and standing on tiptoes had given him a short, sweet kiss. Harry had been surprised, but then returned the kiss with a great deal of passion. He broke it after a minute or so and apologized. Luna had then pulled his lips back to hers and kissed him with fiery ferocity and the next thing they knew, they were naked on the soft grass of a clearing and had given each other their virginity.

Harry, naturally, had felt guilty and depressed once they had finished and realized what he'd done, telling her that he was so sorry to have 'raped' her.

"Harry," Luna said, stroking his face with her delicate fingers, "you did no such thing. I gave myself to you willingly, you have to know that. It was...beautiful."

Harry tried to insist that it had been wrong, that he had taken advantage of her, but Luna reminded him that they were both of age and that if anything, she had taken advantage of him.

"How?" Harry had asked.

"You're so emotionally vulnerable right now, Harry," she had said sagely. "How could you not be, after what you've been through the last nine months. I hadn't really intended to...to seduce you, but I know Ginny has been distant from you and, well, I could tell you needed some sort of emotional release. I was prepared for you to be angry, to rant and rave, and I was ready to soothe and comfort you with hugs and caresses and soft words."

"However," she had smiled beautifully at this point, "I have to admit I really enjoyed this outcome a great deal more."

"Er, so did I," Harry had mumbled, his face burning. He then had smirked and leered at her.

"Soothe me again?"

Luna had blushed, then lay back in the grass, spread her legs and welcomed him inside her once more.

Ginny, needless to say, did not respond well when later that evening they told her what had happened. She had flat-out told Harry that she didn't want to see him anymore and that Luna was nothing more than a whore who had betrayed her.

"How?" Luna had asked. "You've said again and again that you and Harry are not together, not a couple. I think the Wrackspurts have gotten to you. How could either of us have betrayed you in this situation?"

Ginny had stormed off and kept her distance from the two of them for the next month or so. Harry and Luna had been concerned, but not so concerned that they didn't continue their relationship, to both of their delights.

Luna finally had it out with Ginny shortly before her birthday in August.

"I'm just a friend to him, Ginny," Luna had insisted. "You're the one he loves."

"A friend with benefits," Ginny had growled. "How can you possibly say he loves me?"

"It's your name he mutters in his sleep, not mine," Luna had told her, a tear leaking down her cheek.

Ginny had hugged her old friend tightly then, the two of them crying a lot and finally talking seriously about how Ginny truly felt about Harry and how Luna actually viewed her relationship with him.

"I have no desire to take him away from you, Ginny," Luna had cried. "I love him, yes I do, but not like you do. And he doesn't love me the way he loves you, either."

At her party, Ginny had apologized to him for her behavior the last three months, but insisted she had valid reasons for her feelings of abandonment and, yes, betrayal. Harry finally admitted that he had been thoughtless and that despite the hardship and terrors of the Horcrux hunt, that he should have made some effort to at least contact her through intermediaries and assure her that he still cared for her.

"He never directly assaulted my mind," Harry confessed. "And thinking about it, most of the Slytherins knew we were a couple, so it wasn't as if he didn't know about us. I think he honestly didn't care about that despite all my fears and misgivings after Dumbledore was killed. His efforts were focused on finding the Elder Wand and he realized I had no more idea of where it was than he did, so what was the use of probing my mind or threatening my friends."

He'd sighed and kissed her at that point.

"It was wrong of me to push you away like I did. I truly thought it was for the best. I never meant for it to hurt you so badly."

They both felt better for having cleared the air and had a very, very passionate hour-long snog during her party - much to her brothers' distress, of course, when they found them entwined with each other on a bench near the pond. Still, Luna went home with Harry after the party ended, not Ginny. Their relationship was not at that stage yet.

He saw them both off at King's Cross as they left for their seventh year, saying goodbye to Hermione as well. Ginny had made a face and gagged a little as Ron and Hermione shared a long, long goodbye kiss.

After a month or so at school, Luna took up with Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ginny had asked her about this and Luna had simply replied, "Harry and I were not a couple, Ginny, we told you that. We were just friends. Yes, friends with benefits, but just friends."

Harry had visited with Ginny during both Hogsmeade weekends and even made the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match, cheering loudly as Ginny scored goal after goal and despite Slytherin catching the Snitch, Gryffindor was so far ahead that they still won the game.

It was during the Christmas holidays that she and Harry finally became the couple that they both so ardently wanted to be. They both attended the New Year's Eve party at the Ministry and after many close dances, several drinks, and a long snog in a deserted hallway, Harry had apparated her to Grimmauld Place with him and she gave herself to him in a night of passion that they both still remembered vividly.

There was hell to pay the next morning when they Flooed to the Burrow for brunch. Her mother had wailed about her being a scarlet woman, her brothers had accused Harry of taking advantage of her and 'stealing' her innocence. Ginny finally Bat Bogeyed Charlie when he wouldn't stop threatening Harry. She was ready to Bat Bogey Ron when her father had finally intervened and put a stop to the fracas.

"Your sister is no more guilty of 'lewd behavior' than any of the rest of you," he said firmly as he glared at his sons and their partners, particularly Ron and Hermione. She, at least, had the decency to blush.

"You, Bill, have a wife. A pregnant wife," Arthur told his eldest son. "She should be your primary concern, not your sister. As for the rest of you lot, I don't recall attending any weddings in the last six months, so you have no right to throw any stones at Ginny and Harry."

They made love several more times before she had to return to school. He rented a room at The Three Broomsticks for the Valentine's weekend Hogsmeade visit and they had an amazing afternoon delight. Easter vacation was spent mostly in his bed at Grimmauld Place.

Once she was done with school though, she had insisted they keep separate residences, at least for a while.

"I don't want you committing to me simply because we're living together," she had told him. "I'm pretty certain I love you, Harry, but I guess I still need a little more time to think. I'm still only seventeen."

He had agreed and they basically rotated weekly between their respective domiciles (and beds) for the next two and a half years. Ginny's career with the Harpies was in full flight, Harry actually finished his Auror training in only two-and-a-half years, and at the top of his class, as well.

He had finally said that he wanted an end to the charade and that if an engagement ring was what it would take to get her to move in with him, then he'd propose to her the next day.

"I'll move in, Harry," she had said, crying happily. "If you want to propose, I won't say no, I promise. If you still want to wait a little, I'm alright with that as well."

He did put off the proposal for a few months, then Luna came into their life again after the death of her father.

Life with Luna was interesting, but not without its stresses. The most - Ginny guessed the phrase would be 'annoying habit' - was her tendency to crawl into bed with them early in the morning which precluded a wake-up shag - something they had grown very fond of since Ginny moved in.

They finally decided to ask her to stop, but she looked so lost and pitiful when they did, that they withdrew the complaint. There was nothing truly sexual about her behavior, Luna simply needed their closeness and sympathy.

Luna was always careful when she would get in next to Harry to sleep on top of the sheet, so her (usually naked) body would not be pressed directly onto his. When she chose to get on Ginny's side of the bed though, she enjoyed the feeling of their pale flesh pressed together with nothing in between.

Again, there was nothing overtly sexual in this. Luna confessed to having made love to a couple of witches in the last few years, but she knew Ginny had never indulged and never did anything more than snuggle against her. She'd let Ginny make the first move if she was truly interested.

Ginny shook the memories from her head.

"Ginny?" Luna asked. "Are you listening?"

"Er, no, sorry," she mumbled. "I was just wool gathering. You know, Luna, I don't think you've told us just what it is you do in these new sessions. Is it painting?"

Luna shook her head. "No, I tried that but I kept painting pictures of Daddy, so the therapist told me to stop and to try writing, instead."

"Poetry?" asked Harry. "Ginny's a great poet! Her best work begins 'His eyes are as green as fresh pickled toad.'"

Ginny wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out.

"No, not poetry. I kept writing about death," Luna sighed. "So, my therapist found an established group that writes a very specific variety of fiction and all members can only write that."

"So, what is it?" Ginny asked. "Adventure? Science fiction? Romance?"

"In a sense," Luna said. "It's Erotica."

There was a loud silence from her housemates.

"You write PORN?" Ginny gasped.

"It's not porn," Luna insisted fiercely. "It's Erotica, it's very different."

"How?" Harry asked, rather bemused.

"There are no 'spurting cocks' or 'throbbing clits' in Erotica. There is, however, 'insistent thrusts filling her with his love, her body shivering with the blissful release of orgasm as she feels his warmth emptying into her."

"Sounds porny to me," Ginny insisted, grinning at the pouting blond. "So, is there anyone you know in this group?"

"Actually, I know everyone," Luna said. "There's Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, the Patil sisters, Lavender, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott..."

"Hannah?" Harry cried. "What must Neville think?"

"She says he loves her work and that their sex life has never been better," Luna replied. "Let's see, who else. Oh, Romilda Vane and, well, Hermione."

Harry and Ginny's jaws both dropped to the floor.

"Hermione? As in Hermione Granger?" Ginny sputtered.

"Yes, Hermione Granger, your soon-to-be sister-in-law," Luna said as if she were discussing the weather. "She actually started the group about year ago. Ron was doing all that night work and she needed a break from all her legal studies."

"Does he know what she's writing?" Ginny asked, her mind still not quite wrapping around the idea that Hermione Granger was writing smut.

"I guess," Luna said. "There are a couple of the girls who are recovering from trauma like me, but most just like writing Erotica. Hermione is really very, very good. So is Daphne, although I don't care for her subject matter that much."

"Really?" Harry said. "Is there all that much difference between different kinds of smut, er, I mean, Erotica?"

"Of course," Luna answered, looking at him as if he were stupid. "Daphne and Pansy write S and M."

"S and M?" Ginny squeaked.

"Yes, you know, Sadomasochism," Luna replied. "Romilda likes Domination and Submission. Hannah is into kinks, primarily toys and food sex. Susan writes mostly femmeslash, Padma and Parvati do threesomes, naturally. Lavender and I mostly write fluff."

"What does Hermione write?" Harry gasped, not certain he wanted to know the answer.

"Er, um, mostly Bondage," Luna mumbled.

"Hermione Granger, little Miss Prim and Proper, writes BONDAGE smut!" Harry practically screamed.

"Hermione hasn't been prim and proper since Ron and she went to Australia to recover her parents," Luna stated flatly. "You two must realize that! I'm surprised they found the time to look for her parents if you believe half of what she says about that trip."

"I guess this is what happens when all we concentrate on is work and shagging," Ginny suddenly laughed. "You know, Harry, we haven't really mixed with a lot of our old friends that much over the last couple of years. We rarely see Ron and Hermione except at the Burrow for Sunday brunch."

"I guess that's because she keeps him tied up except when he has to go to work!" Harry roared with hilarity.

The three of them all broke down and laughed for well over a minute.

"So, are your stories all about fictional characters?" Ginny asked, still sniggering at the image of Hermione tying Ron to their bed and 'having her way' with him.

"Actually, no," Luna said. "We have to use ourselves as the female protagonist. The idea is to work out our problems or, in the case of those girls who are just writing for fun, simply to get some vicarious thrills through sexual fantasy."

"Who do you all use as your, ahh, partners, I guess you'd have to call them," Harry asked, giving her his best leer.

"Well, usually someone we know. I don't know what Draco did to so piss Daphne and Pansy off at him, but he rarely gets out of their stories in one piece. I don't know who Jeffrey Clemens is, but he obviously did something to Romilda in the past that leaves him begging and broken at the end of her tales. We all think Hannah is writing from personal experience. I never thought of Neville as, ahh, kinky, but maybe that's why he smiles so much these days."

"Who do you write about, Luna?" Harry smiled.

"Er, well, you, Harry. Who else would I use?"

Harry was a little taken aback and Ginny frowned just a little.

"You use Harry?" Ginny snapped. "Luna, I...I don't know if I like that idea. Why not Justin or Anthony or Terry or..."

"I just never connected with them like I did with Harry," Luna said, starting to sob softly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I...I just always felt so...so loved and precious when I was with Harry. I'm sorry, Ginny, I am."

She sobbed loudly and ran up the stairs. Harry and Ginny just stared at each other.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Ginny finally asked. "I didn't mean to snap at her like that."

"Oh, she should be," Harry said, putting his arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her into his side. "I had no idea she was still so, well, so fond of me."

"You were her first man, Harry," she reminded him. "That's special. I know I think you're really special." She smiled and kissed him warmly.

Harry and Ginny were getting ready for bed when there was a soft knock on their door and Luna whispered, "May I come in, please?"

They agreed and Luna walked in, her eyes and cheeks red from weeping. She hugged Ginny and cried a little more as Harry hugged her from behind.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Ginny, you know I didn't," Luna sniffled.

"I know you didn't," Ginny assured her. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh, honest, I didn't. I can't really blame you for writing about Harry. If I had the talent, I'd write porn about him as well!"

Luna smiled a little. "Erotica, Ginny. Erotica. Harry is much too classy to be pornographic."

"Oh, I'm not so sure," Ginny jibed. "He's actually rather bass and low class underneath the suave exterior."

"I'm standing right here, you know," Harry pouted.

"What I wanted to tell you two, though," Luna continued, "is that the group have all agreed to write about the same man next time. And, as you've probably guessed, we're writing about Harry."

"Wow!" Harry grinned. "Can I read the finished stories?"

Ginny crinkled her nose at him. It was her 'annoyed' crinkle, not her 'happy' crinkle.

Luna blushed.

Harry and Ginny gasped. Luna NEVER blushed.

"Well, actually," Luna mumbled, "we were hoping that he'd pick the best story and, well, act it out with you, Ginny. And then you'd let us know how much you enjoyed it."

Once Harry and Ginny had recovered their wits, Ginny fought hard to keep her temper, while Harry still just looked gobsmacked.

"I'm not going to...to whip Harry, or...or tie him up!" Ginny proclaimed.

"Ah, why not, Gin?" Harry smirked. "Remember that little game we used to play with our old school ties?"

Ginny's mouth worked soundlessly as Luna snickered.

"You have to tell me all about that sometime, Ginny. I told them that you probably wouldn't agree, but do you mind if we all write about you, Harry?"

"Oh, I guess not," Harry said. "It just seems a little weird, though, thinking that Hermione is writing a story about having sex with me."

"Umm, she writes about a lot, Harry," Luna informed him. "And about George."

"What about Ron?" Harry inquired.

"I think she works out the plot with him in advance, at least the physical aspects of it. But, no, she doesn't usually put him in the final story."

Ginny stuck her fingers in her ears. "I'm NOT listening to another word!"

Harry started tickling her. She resisted for a while then gave in as he pushed her onto the bed and began attacking her neck and shoulder.

"I'll leave you two alone, shall I?" Luna smiled.

"Come on, Gin," Harry urged once Luna had left. "Let me get the ties!"

"You...you, don't you dare, you...you pervert!"

"Now don't try to tell me you didn't enjoy it all those times that we did it!" Harry moped.

"It was only twice, Harry," Ginny sighed. Then she smiled and looked into his eyes.

"It was so good that I just don't know if I could take it again, Harry. Please, just make love to me. Long, sweet and tender. Please?"

It was an amazing session of lovemaking. Harry had Ginny crying for 'just one more orgasm, Harry, please!' at least three times. They weren't sure how many times she actually came and didn't really care.

Luna was snuggled into Ginny's back in the morning. Ginny sighed and rolled over, looking lovingly at Luna's beautiful face. She honestly thought that Luna was one of the prettiest witches she'd ever known, as beautiful in her own way as Fleur or Daphne. Ginny had been much more worried about losing Harry to her that summer after the fall of Voldemort than she ever let on. Ginny knew she was 'pretty,' but Luna was truly beautiful.

Ginny smiled and kissed Luna's nose. Luna's lovely silvery eyes opened and she smiled back at the redhead.

"I feel better this morning than I have in weeks," Luna sighed. "Thank you. Thank you two so much for being so kind to me."

"We love you, Luna, you know we do," Ginny told her.

"I know," Luna sighed again. "Hmm, you smell so nice." Luna said, snuggling into Ginny's breasts and pushing her hips onto hers.

"I smell of sweat, sex and semen," Ginny snorted.

"What's wrong with that?" Luna giggled.

"Yeah, you should distill it and sell it at your brother's shop," Harry said, squeezing Ginny's naked cheeks and making her squeak. "Essence de Weasley."

Luna sat up and stretched, Ginny elbowing Harry gently as he gawked and gasped at her.

"I know I shouldn't tease you like this, Harry," she smiled as she slipped her robe on. "So, it's okay if we all write about you?"

"Oh, sure," Harry said. "It is alright, isn't it, Gin?"

"Oh, go ahead, you...you lot of porn peddlers," Ginny laughed. "No one else will see these stories, right?"

"Oh, of course not," Luna said as she got out of the bed. "I already have mine plotted out. It's, well, it's almost autobiographical. I hope you don't mind too much, Harry. Or you, Ginny."

"If it helps you get better, find closure and peace, you know it's alright with me, with us," Ginny said sincerely. "And, now that I've had a night to sleep on it..."

"I'm an 'it' now," Harry grumped with a grin.

"And a very nice one," Ginny giggled. "What I mean is I think I'd like to see the finished products."

"Really?" Harry and Luna echoed each other.

"I'm really curious as to what Hermione pictures herself doing with you, Harry. Aren't you?" His lover smirked.

Harry knew he had to carefully phrase his response.

"Oh, I suppose considering how much Hermione has read in her life, that it will be, umm, creative and well-researched. As to whether I would ever actually DO what she writes will have to wait until I've read it."

Being a Sunday, they had a leisurely breakfast. The weather was quite pleasant, so they went out and spent the day in Muggle London. Luna insisted that they go to the Royal Zoological Gardens, so they spent the morning gazing at all the animals.

"Is that all they do?" Ginny asked. "Just stand around or lie around? No fire and smoke? No shape-shifting?"

"I'm afraid so, luv," Harry snickered. "I suppose you could say these are Muggles, as well."

Harry treated them to lunch at a very nice Muggle restaurant, then, they visited Kew Gardens.

"Well, at least the plants are well-behaved," Ginny said. "I still remember that run-in I had with the Venomous Tentacula my seventh year. Good thing Neville was there to save my sorry arse."

Harry patted Ginny's firm, round posterior. She gasped, blushed and smacked his hand away.

"I'm glad he was, too," Harry grinned. "Otherwise, I'd be fondling Luna's bum now, not yours."

"Speaking of Neville," Luna said, "I think he visits the Hannah at the Leaky on the weekends. Why don't we go to Diagon Alley and have dinner there? Maybe some other of our old friends will be there."

They did so, Hannah greeting Harry and Ginny with a hug.

"Oh, you've just missed Neville," she sighed. "He had to Floo back to Hogwarts. McGonagall lets him spend Saturdays with me during the school year."

"I'm sure he finds his time here with you quite, ahh, delectable." Harry smirked.

Hannah blushed a rather bright pink, then, glared at Luna.

"Did you tell them?"

"I had to," Luna said. "Don't worry, though, they've said it's alright to use Harry in our next stories."

"I hope you like chocolate and strawberries, Harry," Hannah said with a look on her lovely face that actually made Harry's groin tighten just a little.

Lavender and Seamus and Dean and Parvati showed up a little later. The three couples and Luna spent a couple of hours catching up. Harry and Ginny were almost ready to leave when George and Angelina came in accompanied by none other than Ron and Hermione.

Harry, Ginny and Luna joined them, nursing their drinks as the other two couples ate dinner.

"Haven't seen much of you other than at work, Ron," Harry said.

"It's not like you two," Ron said, pointing at Harry and Ginny, "get around all that much. And, please, no details on what you've been doing."

"Yes, I imagine you've been tied up a lot recently, haven't you?" Ginny asked in her most neutral, innocent voice.

Ron spit out his drink, Hermione choked on a bite of chicken. George and Angelina just stared in confusion.

Hermione glared at Luna who was idly examining the cracks in the ceiling. However, she quickly recovered her poise, her brown eyes looking at Harry and Ginny with a trace of mirth in them.

"You know how much red TAPE there is in the Auror's office, Harry," she smiled. "Plus, I imagine having Luna living with you keeps you two on your toes. No more shagging on the couch in the parlor, I imagine."

That was Hermione's not-so-subtle reminder that she had saved Harry and Ginny from extreme embarrassment a couple of weeks after she had moved in with him. They were hosting a family dinner, but both had fallen asleep on the couch after a truly tremendous shag. Hermione had Flooed over early to see if she could help and woke them in time so that could get dressed while Hermione cleaned up all evidence of their previous activities. She had given the couple a very pointed, self-satisfied look when fifteen minutes later Ginny's parents had sat down on the couch in the exact spot where the 'evidence' of their coupling had been most pronounced.

"Well, not as much, anyway," Ginny admitted, smirking as she saw her brothers grimace at her.

Surprisingly, Percy was the only one of her family that had no issues with Harry and Ginny living together.

A month or so later, Luna arrived in Grimmauld Place with the completed stories. Harry was working late, so she and Ginny read them over together. Ginny blushed a great deal, but they were all really quite entertaining.

"I wish I COULD bend my body like Padma and Parvati claim they can theirs," she laughed. "And the idea of a chocolate strawberry-flavored lubricant is really hot! I'm not sure about the riding crops, though."

"They were originally whips, but I convince Daphne and Pansy to tone it down a little," Luna said. "I reminded them that it was Harry they were abusing, not Draco."

"Well," Ginny mused aloud, "I do really like Hannah's, but they all have some really good parts. I wonder how they all happen to know that Harry's eight inches when he's erect, though."

"No idea," Luna mumbled, examining the floor. "Lucky guess, I guess. Why not pick your favorite sequence from each and we'll combine them into a story you and Harry can act out?"

Ginny didn't want to admit how turned on she was by that idea, her vagina actually twitched in anticipation. Luna just grinned at her.

"I promise, I will not have sex with Harry, you know that," Luna assured her.

She sighed wistfully. "I really wish I could, but I won't, I promise. I'm sure we can work in the threesome element and still make it a lot of fun. I promise I won't kiss you anywhere REALLY intimate and you know I'll leave before you two actually, well, actually start to fuck."

"I didn't think one 'fucked' in Erotica, Luna." Ginny giggled. "Isn't it 'coupled' or 'engaged in the ultimate intimacy' or something like that?"

"That's true," Luna admitted, leaning over and kissing Ginny softly and warmly. Ginny couldn't help it and returned the kiss with some heat of her own.

"Just practicing," Luna snickered as she broke the kiss and saw Ginny's flushed face.

"One more? For practice?" Ginny asked timidly. Luna happily complied.

Harry emerged from the Floo and grinned as he saw a blouse lying on the floor and then a pair of socks by the door to the hallway.

"Oh, boy," he mumbled. "Looks like Ginny wants to play 'Find the Witch,' and then, hopefully, 'Hide the Wizard's Wand!'"

He went to the hallway and saw several articles of clothing leading down it towards the dining room. He was both bemused and perturbed when it became apparent that there were TWO sets of clothing forming the trail.

"Ginny can't be serious about including Luna, can she?" He wondered.

His question was answered as he entered the small antechamber to the dining room and saw Luna standing in there dressed in nothing more than a wispy, transparent light blue camisole. His trousers instantly became uncomfortably tight in the crotch.

"_I feel I should warn you that the Mistress is perturbed at your late arrival, Master_," she read from a sheet of parchment with a perfectly straight face. "_Follow me, please_."

Harry didn't know whether to laugh out loud or run away, so he chose to silently follow Luna into the dining room. His eyes goggled and his mouth dropped open as he caught sight of Ginny dressed in a short black bustier, a tiny black thong, and knee-high leather boots with a riding crop in her hand.

She glanced at a sheet of paper in her other hand.

"_It's about time! I've been waiting for hours_! _You there_," she shouted at Luna. "_Prepare him for disciplining_!"

"What?" Harry croaked as Luna waved her wand, forcing his hands behind his back as a long silk scarf wrapped around his wrists. He was forced to his knees and the scarf magically stuck to the wall.

"Er, Gin..."

"Silence! Strip him!" She ordered Luna.

Luna waved her wand and Harry was naked, his erection sticking straight out in front of him.

"Ginny?"

She sauntered over to him, Harry groaning at the sight of her toned muscles rippling under the scanty costume. He then gasped as she flicked the riding crop on the head of his cock.

"Ginny!"

"_With a cruel laugh, the object of his desire proceeded to tease his quivering flesh with the supple leather_," she read as she softly rolled the crop up and down his almost painfully hard penis.

"_Now_," she said with another glance at the parchment. "_You will please me with that wicked tongue or you'll regret it_!"

However, she remained just a tantalizing inch or two out of reach. Harry growled and cursed as her stretched his arms out and leaned forward, his tongue just missing the soaking fabric of her thong. He moaned as her scent wafted into his nostrils, sharp and piquant. He knew Ginny was just as aroused as he was although her face remained set in dominating scowl.

"_Driven mad by his lust, he pulled his bindings free from the spell with near superhuman strength_..." Ginny read. Harry snorted and pulled, but remained pinned to wall.

"..._superhuman strength_," Ginny prompted Luna who finally snapped out of her own sexual reverie and waved her wand, releasing the scarf from the sticking charm.

"_Seizing his tormentor in his strong arms and pinning her own arms to her sides, he growled..._"

Ginny looked at him expectantly, the slightest smile curling her lips and her eyes almost black with suppressed lust.

"Uhh," Harry mumbled, then smiled as cruelly as he could manage under the circumstances. "You'll get yours now, you teasing bitch," he snarled.

"Close enough," Ginny said. "_Lifting her off her feet, he carried her through the doors and forced her onto the polished surface of the table_."

Harry did so while he pinned her arms above her head and snuggled his hard on up in between her legs.

"_Using the same scarf that had been his own restraint, he quickly magicked it around her wrists and bound her arms to the table_," she read. Harry summoned his own wand and quickly had her bound as described.

He leaned over and began kissing her neck, then, her shoulders, slowly working his way down to the top of her breasts that peeked out teasingly from the top of the bustier.

Ginny hissed with pleasure, then, read somewhat shakily from her parchment which was lying next to her face.

"_Calling the trembling slave girl, he ordered her brusquely to prepare her mistress to receive him_."

Luna was indeed trembling, but not from fear, but from lust. She could feel her juices sliding down her thighs.

"Ahh, you there," Harry manage to say. "Prepare your mistress to, ahh, receive me!"

Harry almost howled as Luna flitted over and planted a long, lingering kiss on Ginny's lips. It was obvious to Harry that her tongue was thrust deeply inside Ginny's open mouth. His redheaded lover squirmed and moaned as Luna's hand massaged first the tops of her breasts, then actually slipped into the soaking thong to stroke and tease her pulsing center.

Luna looked up from her ministrations and smile lustfully at Harry, then, read from her own parchment.

"_He ordered the slave, 'Remove that scrap of lace, then prepared her for the ultimate pleasure_!'" Harry was barely able to parrot the words.

Luna slipped the thong down Ginny's pale, muscular legs. Harry whined at the sight of his lover's pussy, the bright red hair clinging to the moist lips of her slit. He almost fainted as Luna pulled a bowl containing what appeared to be chocolate sauce over and rubbed a little of it onto the top of Ginny's glistening inner thighs. He continued his open-mouthed staring as the blond actually licked a little of the treat from Ginny's skin and even ran her tongue up her slit and teased her bud.

Ginny writhed, Luna smiled, Harry panted, then moaned as Luna actually dribbled some chocolate onto Ginny's clit.

"She is all yours now, Master," Luna whispered throatily as she rose from between Ginny's legs and swayed sexily over to Harry. She gave him a soft, warm kiss, Harry groaning as he tasted Ginny's fluids on Luna's soft, plump lips. He couldn't help himself as he returned the kiss and fondled her naked bum under the filmy camisole.

Luna broke the kiss, then, pulled Harry over to the table. Ginny turned her head to the side and Luna pushed Harry forward so that she could surround his cock with her lips.

Harry literally whimpered as Ginny's tongue flicked across the swollen, tender head, then almost came undone as Luna pressed her body against his back, her firm breasts pushing into his body as her soft hand cupped his balls and squeezed them softly as Ginny sucked him harder.

After thirty seconds or so, Ginny pulled her mouth away, Harry groaning at the loss.

"'_Go now,'_" Ginny managed to say. _'I can't bear you to witness my shame.'_."

Luna kissed Harry on the neck and shoulder, then, slipping her sheet of parchment into his hand, turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. She did, however, remain in the antechamber, pulling a chair over to the door and sitting down. She pressed her ear to the shiny wood and started playing with her own throbbing bud.

Ginny finally broke the spell. "_'You...you'll never break me,' she cried defiantly."_

Harry managed to mumble out his next line.

"'_Oh, you'll sing another tune very soon, wench,' he replied as he approached her, leering at her helpless form. 'But, first, the slave has left something of a mess. Shall I clean up?'_"

Harry walked over, forcefully spreading her legs apart and knelt between them. Her arousal was plain to see and almost overwhelming. Harry took a breath, then, ran his tongue up and down Ginny's thighs, laving the sweet treat from them and smiling as he felt her muscles tremble and quiver underneath her pale skin.

He kissed her opening and forced his tongue inside her. Ginny screamed with delight, but managed to stammer, "_'I won't give in! I'll never be yours!'_"

Harry ad libbed. "You already are mine, you red haired harlot. Now, I'll truly show just how much you do belong to me!"

He withdrew his tongue from her sopping channel and ran it up and down the pink, wet slit of her sex. He found her clit and wrapped his lips around, sucking off the chocolate and then biting it with the lightest of pressure.

Ginny screamed and came, her hips rocking back and forth and up and down violently as her orgasm pulsed through her from her head to her toes.

Harry couldn't take anymore. He stood and placed the head of his cock her opening, then thrust himself inside her, sinking himself into her to the base. Ginny screamed again as she felt his length stretch and fill her.

He leaned over, kissing her lips and neck and then her breasts as he pulled the bustier down enough to expose her rosy pink nipples. He licked and sucked the pebbled peaks to near aching hardness as he continued pistoning into her, her breasts swaying in erotic counterpoint to his thrusts.

They were both too aroused to last very long. Within a couple of minutes Ginny climaxed again, even harder than the first time, her sheath rippling along her lover's cock and her sweet juices flowing out of her to drip onto the table and down her thighs.

Harry screamed as her muscles contracted around him. He thrust a couple more times, then, howled as he released into her, coming deep inside her body and groaning with pleasure as she continued milking his spill into her accepting depths.

A couple hours later, they were sitting at the same table with Luna having a light dinner. They were all still blushing from the earlier activities, but all of them, even Luna, looked extraordinarily pleased.

"Really, Harry," Ginny teased. "We eat off this table, you know."

"I thought that's what I did." He chuckled. "Luna did as well!"

Luna smiled, not exactly shyly, but demurely. "I'm sorry I got carried away like that, Ginny. I know it wasn't in the script."

"Do I look unhappy?" The redhead grinned delightedly. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I was only supposed to kiss her, then, spread the chocolate and leave," Luna confessed. "I'm afraid though that seeing you spread open like that, your wet sex so close to me and inhaling your scent, that I just lost control."

Harry grinned as Ginny blushed a little.

"As I said, Luna, do I look like I didn't enjoy it?" She said lovingly. "I don't think I'm going to suddenly come over all 'dyke' on you, Harry, but I have to admit that it was as amazingly erotic an experience as I've ever had."

"Well, as long as I can kiss Luna afterwards," Harry leered, "I won't have any complaints. You can't begin to imagine how exciting it was, Gin, tasting you on Luna's lips. She's lucky she left when she did or I might have bent her over a chair and shagged her right in front of you. Then I'd have made her watch as I did you on the table right afterwards."

Both women gasped. Luna licked her lips and Ginny gulped.

"May…Maybe some…some other time," Ginny mumbled. Then she giggled as Luna licked her lips again.

"So, who actually wrote this, umm, performance piece, I guess you'd have to call it?" Harry asked.

"Ginny and I," Luna said. "We took a favorite line or scene from all stories and combined them. I think we covered everything."

"Well, there was the whip, the begging, the binding, you two together, you two both stroking me, the chocolate and, yes, really great sex!" Harry declared.

"Well, really great sex is what we hoped would be the result," Luna smiled. "The circle will be very pleased we were so successful."

"Umm, any chance of a sequel?" Harry asked, ducking as both Luna and Ginny threw their rolls at him.


End file.
